Clash of the Dragons 7
Clash of the Dragons 7 is an encounter in Against the King. Enemies * Paxon Greengaze (Against the King) (100 Gold, 100 XP, 100 Energy, 2 HP) Transcript Introduction Epiphany had scarred his mind, The prince who would be so maligned, By dream and prophecy confined, To fate and duty now resigned, The boy knew what he must do. His foe would come and wage a war, Would drench the kingdom's folk in gore, But victory he would ensure; He vowed he'd see her through. *** Kimon gawped. A bear! The rebels had a bear! The animal's thick limb lashed out, bashing aside a soldier's defenses, hitting him in the side of the head. There was a crack -- and the man's dead eyes stared into Kimon's even as his chest faced the opposite direction. "Roar, gold-" Another soldier charged at the beast. A swipe knocked her halberd away, sent it spinning through the air like a child's toy. The bear roared and chomped. Blood burst from the gaping hole where her throat used to be. Kimon gulped, but his gaze hardened. Someone had to stop that bear... He looked at his sword and tossed it aside. He'd need something bigger, heavier to kill that thing. He crouched down and tore a battleaxe from a dead barbarian's hand. The bear was up on its hind legs now, bellowing in what Kimon thought must be triumph -- if bears had such a thing. Some of his comrades were running away from it. A few others jabbed at it with their halberd points, but leapt back when it turned to them. Kimon crept towards the beast. Just one good chop... The halberds jabbed again. The bear batted at them. Kimon stepped closer, took a deep breath, and raised the axe. The animal whirled round faster than he imagined possible, regarding him with bright green eyes. He cleaved down at them. "Arrrgh!" it said. Its big furry body seemed to collapse, shrinking and falling in on itself. Kimon's axe cleaved through empty space where its head used to be. The heavy blade bit into the ground. A small, anatine face looked up at him beyond the embedded axe. Kimon blinked. The creature leapt at him. He wailed, fell backwards, and punched at it. But the animal sprang over his fist. It twisted in midair and kicked him with its rear legs -- slashing his neck with its spurs. Agony erupted in the wound. It spread across his body, like molten blades swimming under his skin, carving him up from within. Kimon thrashed on the ground and screamed. "Stupid platypus!" Glowing green eyes penetrated his anguish. An ursine face grinned down at him with widening jaws. Conclusion Ranlatta stared at the absurd scene. Had the horrors of battle, the countless atrocities and endless carnage, deranged her? Because it looked as if Kimon was wrestling with a furry duck. Then he collapsed, and the general broke into a run. "Oh..." She stumbled when the duck thing transformed into a bear. The urge to flee in the opposite direction was almost irresistible. But she accelerated instead. The bear's jaws opened wide. Strands of saliva fell onto the writhing soldier's face. General Ranlatta threw herself into a kick at full sprint. She didn't know how bears usually reacted when kicked in the groin. Like most people, she'd never attempted it before. But she was somewhat surprised when it squealed, flopped over on its side, and clasped its genitals with both front paws. Its transformation into a groaning gnome couldn't help but be something of an anticlimax after that. Ranlatta stabbed him till he stopped moving. "Thank... Thank you, general," Kimon said, between clenched teeth. "Healer!" she said. "We need a healer!" Category:Against the King